


Scivolando nella nebbia

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Il dolore perfetto [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' il trentuno ottobre duemilatre, e mentre Londra si prepara a festeggiare il più tenebroso e magico dei giorni dell'anno, per Hermione e Draco è tempo di bilanci.<br/>
Sono passati cinque anni da un bacio rubato che pure ha regalato molto più di un'opportunità: gli adolescenti di quei giorni sono ora un giovane uomo e una giovane donna alle prese con i compromessi dell'età adulta e di uno scomodo amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scivolando nella nebbia

Fictional Dream © 2006 (30 ottobre 2006)  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Piton, Draco Malfoy e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a J.K. Rowling, al suo editore e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere il profilo dei caratteri noti  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/144/scivolando-nella-nebbia)).

*****

Una nebbia leggera saliva a lambire i confini svettanti e turriti delle Dockslands. Dai loft eleganti sino alla cima del numero uno di Canada Square non era che un riverberare discontinuo e spettrale di minuscole gocce d’acqua, delicati gioielli regalati alla stagione. Dalle vie eleganti di Kensington alla tetra essenzialità dei casermoni cockneys, là dove la citymoriva nell’East End portuale, la folla indaffarata e distratta svaniva inghiottita da un velo lattiginoso e umido, familiare almeno quanto deprimente.  
Hermione Granger aveva respirato l’aria fredda del mattino con la quieta rassegnazione di chi a Londra appartiene e dunque ne decifra gli umori al primo sguardo. Dalla grande finestra del suo appartamento di Hampstead – le cui imposte erano quanto di più bello e imponente vi fosse, vittoriane e rifinite in un legno chiaro, un poco tarlato – lasciava che gli occhi castani, leggermente miopi,  vagassero su quell’improvvisa tela intonsa ch’era ora divenuta la sua città, sforzandosi di riconoscerne le geometrie note oltre la pudicizia di un drappo improvviso. Non troppo lontano da quel nido essenziale e spartano, che aveva cercato e voluto con l’imperiosità volitiva che le era propria, nel piccolo sobborgo di Highgate, vivevano i suoi genitori, persistente memento di un’esistenza bicefala, divisa com’era tra babbani e streghe.  
Tra la metropolitana di Londra e una metropolvere non meno affollata.  
Quel trentuno ottobre duemilatre, poi, come sempre in occasione di festività che, sebbene per ragioni difformi, interessavano tanto il mondo magico che quello babbano, qualunque mezzo avesse scelto si sarebbe trasformato in una trappola mortale. Il problema era pure che tale scelta non le fosse offerta, perché quando possiedi un lavoro fluido, impegnativo, complesso e creativo quale quello del giornalista – ma soprattutto quando il tuo redattore è l’odioso Blaise Zabini – non ti è dato di fermarti a fantasticare sull’autunno. Hermione Granger, per altro, aveva da tempo sacrificato l’attitudine speculativa all’efficienza di una ragazza moderna, capace e ambiziosa; soprattutto aveva avuto l’accortezza di fissare la comunissima sveglia di metallo che l’apostrofava arcigna dalla sommità di un cassettone quasi barocco, ricordandole come non avesse più a soccorrerla una giratempo per supplire ai bizzarri tiri di una quarta dimensione tanto più frettolosa quanto più desideravi che arrestasse la propria corsa.  
Rassegnata, Hermione Granger aveva accostato l’imposta, lasciandone uno spiraglio alla mercé delle professioni libertarie di Grattastinchi, e cercando poi nello specchio una risposta che la rassicurasse.  
Valpurga non rendeva inclini a rigurgiti di magica generosità neppure gli arredi migliori, se il riflesso le aveva restituito il volto scialbo di una ventitreenne che aveva passato buona parte della notte a correggere le bozze di un articolo che, con buona probabilità, non avrebbe letto nessuno. Lo scandalo dell’importazione clandestina degli elfi montenegrini non aveva infatti sconvolto i sonnacchiosi ritmi di una civiltà ancorata alla tradizione (fosse pure la più repellente) ma non per questo credeva a un conveniente e omertoso silenzio.  
Sbadigliando senza particolare grazia aveva cercato nel proprio guardaroba qualcosa che l’aiutasse a costruire l’immagine che aveva sognato per sé, quand’era ancora un’adolescente di belle speranze, confusa in ordine alla natura del proprio futuro: quella di una donna consapevole, attraente pur nell’essenzialità ricercata di abiti che sarebbero stati comodi, ma raffinati. Le sue economie, tuttavia, le concedevano appena la divisa d’ordinanza di un’impiegata qualunque, il che la costringeva una volta in più a dirsi come l’adolescenza fosse una stagione da dimenticare, più che indimenticabile, tanto la storia sembrava divertirsi a irridere i progetti più scontati.  
Non sempre in peggio, comunque _.  
_ Quel piccolo pensiero le aveva strappato un sorriso imprevisto, mentre spazzolava con furiosa energia chiome ch’erano rimaste dense e indomabili, ma che una severa e strettissima coda di cavallo avrebbe tenuto a bada per un po’. Solo quando lo specchio si era mostrato più clemente – aveva gli occhi grandi, una bella pelle e una bocca ragionevolmente attraente, malgrado il mento un po’ sfuggente, per glissare poi su un seno che non passava mai inosservato – si era decisa a chinarsi in direzione del proprio scrittoio, dove, per quanto collocato entro una cornice che non gli era mai piaciuta (un po’ come tutto quel che la circondava, a dir la verità), stava il volto ch’era gioia, delizia e tormento delle sue notti.  
“Ciao, Malfoy.”  
Prevedibilmente – nemmeno a smentirsi per una volta e a inocularle una più duratura fiducia nei miracoli (non che non ne avesse avuto uno enorme, beninteso, di cui ringraziare, ma la felicità induceva alla dimenticanza) – Draco aveva stornato il volto, regalandole appena l’ombra lucente dei suoi lunghi capelli di platino.  
Hermione Granger detestava ammetterlo, ma la livrea dignitosa e sprezzante del lord Malfoy gli donava almeno quanto glielo rendeva odioso. Considerando l’assurdo ontologico della loro relazione – un rapporto che, tra alti e bassi, risultava persino credibile – la circostanza che riuscisse a ignorarla con gelido distacco persino in una stupida istantanea era qualcosa di cui lamentarsi una volta in più con la propria madre, Ginevra, Lavanda o qualunque altra creatura femminile fosse disposta ad ascoltare le geremiadi di una mezza babbana che, a dispetto di ogni pronostico, aveva ipotecato il Purosangue più immacolato – e complicato – di tutti.  
A dir la verità v’era qualcosa di quasi catartico in quei sabato sera in cui, libere dalle vesti formali dei rispettivi ruoli e piene solo di quella strana nostalgia da ex compagne di scuola che si sforzano di trattenere l’adolescenza nel ricordo, si ritrovavano in uno dei tanti pub di Diagon Alley a bere burrobirra e consolazione dalle labbra dell’altra. Così Hermione poteva rallegrarsi di non aver scelto Ron, alla fine, sentendo la Brown imprecare contro i Cannoni di Chudley, i ritiri e quell’assurda superstizione per cui non si poteva fare sesso prima di una partita o nel bel mezzo della stagione più calda del campionato. O compiangere Ginny, per il fatto che il più affascinante e famoso degli Auror destinasse il proprio profondo fuoco interiore quasi solo a cacce violente e spietate, che lo portavano troppo spesso lontano dalle sue braccia e dal suo letto. Quando veniva poi il suo turno di raccontarsi, Hermione gongolava della certezza di sapersi compatita prima ancora che criticata, qualunque fosse il capo d’accusa della sua rampogna.  
La verità era che il mondo magico non fosse granché diverso da quello babbano, quando entravano in conto i sentimenti. Hermione era stata la prima a metabolizzarlo nel corso di un tumultuoso diciottesimo anno che l’aveva cresciuta nello spazio di poche settimane come non era accaduto neppure nell’arco di tempo rispondente al computo della sua intera e breve vita. Quando si amava, non contava essere maghi o streghe o semplici esseri umani: la felicità e il perfetto dolore dell’incomprensione e della solitudine si stringevano in un nodo gordiano, filando la tela di destini a volte troppo improbabili per esser davvero compresi.  
Il loro era stato uno di quelli.  
 _Tu pensi troppo, Granger. Credi che esista sempre una risposta a tutto? A volte le situazioni sono quello che sono. Senza un perché_.  
La voce di Draco risuonava nella sua mente con quella sua inflessione caratteristica, una flemma gelida e nobile, che solo a tratti si velava di sentimenti più scoperti e accessibili. Una voce che, malgrado tutto, forse diceva la verità e le imputava il peggiore dei suoi limiti: il voler essere cerebrale persino dove la razionalità non suggeriva affatto la risposta opportuna. Hermione Granger lo sapeva bene, forse perché Malfoy era stata davvero una conquista di cuore.  
Si era avviata di buon passo lungo il vialetto di laterizio consumato che raccordava la sua abitazione alla via principale. Grossi platani, intervallati da vecchie querce, e qualche giovane faggio, piantato forse nell’ultimo decennio, erano polle rossastre contro un cielo grigio, mentre la nebbia si diradava e lasciava che la città emergesse dal sonno torbido e rassegnato della prima mattina.  
Ma Londra dormiva davvero?  
Hermione Granger non ne era del tutto sicura. Le serate teatrali al Greenwitch village, il turbine di luci di Soho, ma anche solo i sussurri trattenuti degli amanti e delle lucciole di Hyde Park le dicevano di una creatura viva, di cui i più ignoravano persino il volto più vitale e nascosto: quello di una società cui, privilegiata, apparteneva, benché ne conoscesse anche la sorella più scoperta e fragile.  
L’aria, già corrotta dallo smog di una convulsa metropoli, odorava d’autunno, di camino, foglie secche e intimità: sarebbe stato meraviglioso poter dividere la cifra di simili sensazioni stringendo la mano di _lui_ e trascinarlo in un parco qualunque, com’era accaduto in un memorabile inverno a Hogwarts. Poiché tuttavia Hermione era un tipo fin troppo pragmatico per arrendersi ai sogni, si era anche detta ch’era piuttosto probabile Malfoy fosse in quel momento impegnato a cacciare qualche innocua volpe in compagnia dei propri pari, senza la minima cura per i sentimenti di una mezza babbana che in più di un’occasione aveva manifestato le proprie opinioni su quella – e simili – barbarie.  
Quando Hermione Granger scivolava dalla china elegiaca a uno spietato realismo, non solo dimenticava d’essere innamorata, quanto soprattutto le ragioni profonde di una passione che somigliava alla peggiore delle malattie; dunque tirava dritta per la propria strada, si lasciava schiacciare da un folla di ordinati impiegati azzimati e innocui e scivolava sino a Soho, là dove l’apparente silenzio di un quartiere illuminato dalle mille luci della notte – e dunque pallido e scialbo alla luce del sole – celava l’accesso alla più caotica e colorata delle redazioni possibili.  
La Gazzetta del Profeta aveva cambiato negli anni dirigenti e redazione, penne d’assalto e galoppini, ma mai quella sua tensione conservatrice che Hermione Granger, senza troppo successo, aveva tentato di scardinare dall’interno. Fin dal primo giorno in cui vi aveva avuto accesso, sostenuta dalla raccomandazione che i suoi brillanti risultati accademici le avevano dato, aveva fatto il possibile per emendare quel foglio di cui era stata fedele lettrice dal limite più grave potesse imputargli: un certo pressappochismo superficiale e pettegolo, di cui Rita Skeeter – decana e suo ideale contraltare – era senz’altro l’espressione quintessenziale. Trattata con la prevedibile condiscendenza che si dona ai pazzi o agli ingenui, non era tuttavia riuscita a ottenere nulla di più di una scrivania tarlata e la cura di quegli articoli che, in quanto cervellotici o troppo settoriali per interessare davvero qualcuno, venivano rifiutati dalla più parte dei suoi colleghi.  
Hermione divorava l’estremità della propria penna d’oca e continuava a lavorare senza concedersi né tregua né recriminazioni di sorta, soprattutto nei mesi in cui tirar tardi in una polverosa redazione era l’unica risposta all’angoscia che l’attanagliava tra le pareti bianche del San Mungo. Che il lavoro fosse una medicina contro i dolori peggiori era voce condivisa, ma Hermione aveva provato pure sulla propria pelle quanto fosse falsa: a un’ombra pallida e senza voce raccontava del passato e del presente, delle umiliazioni inghiottite e della voglia di combattere che voleva dividere ancora con _lui_.  
Non sapeva quanto Draco ricordasse di quel periodo – tra loro l’uso del passato era bandito per tacito accordo, persino quando scendevano i silenzi ostili e tetri di un’antica e insanabile ferita – ma Hermione l’aveva tesaurizzato come le tante esperienze di quegli anni.  
Dopo i primi sei mesi di un vassallaggio disperato, però, aveva deciso che fosse giunto il momento di muoversi in prima linea. Senza attendere incarichi ufficiali, si era gettata come free-lance nella mischia disorganizzata e ambigua delle relazioni politiche, degli scandali sportivi, della guerra terrificante che, malgrado il silenzio della stampa, continuava a combattersi ogni notte. Aveva ricevuto rimproveri, minacce e diffide, ma si era guadagnata qualche terza pagina, qualche fondo polemico e, infine, persino uno spazio adiacente all’editoriale del giorno. Il fatto che gliel’avesse servito un’intervista estorta a Ron in una di quelle disperate crisi creative che a volte coglievano anche la sua penna, non l’aveva resa particolarmente fiera, ma Weasley, dopo una serie di parate che avevano salvato la porta di solito sempre aperta dei Cannoni di Chudley, era divenuta la figura più prossima a un eroe molti maghi tenessero in conto, e Hermione sapeva forse più di ogni altro quanto la vita fosse affamata di icone e simboli rassicuranti.  
Complice quella trovata che aveva concorso a incrementare persino la tiratura settimanale della Gazzetta, la Granger aveva ottenuto una promozione che avrebbe dovuto riempirla d’orgoglio: era stata nei fatti assegnata a uno dei reparti più prestigiosi del giornale, la vagheggiata sezione politica, cui di norma si arrivava dopo almeno un decennio di servizio e robusti rapporti clientelari. Poiché all’epoca del suo trasferimento Draco era ancora convalescente nei suoi possedimenti scozzesi e nessuno avrebbe scommesso di rivedere di lì a un pugno di mesi un nuovo lord Malfoy occupare il seggio ereditario nella camera dei Pari, non vi erano neppure state illazioni maligne sulla natura della sua fortuna.  
Il condizionale, in ogni caso, nel parlare di un simile accadimento era d’obbligo, poiché a capo della redazione politica la nostra aveva trovato una vecchia e ben nota conoscenza: Blaise Zabini. Almeno in principio, quest’ultimo era solo uno dei giovani e volenterosi tuttofare del gabinetto, ma, complice una generosa concessione materna – sposare cioè in ottave nozze uno degli azionisti del quotidiano, salvo trovarsi vedova dopo meno di tre mesi – non aveva dovuto lavorare troppo per toccare la vetta.  
Che rapporto li legava?  
Considerando che Hermione gli avesse salvato la vita – non con la volontà di farlo in termini strettamente personali, ma la guerra di Hogwarts imponeva che si creasse un fronte unico contro quello che sarebbe stato altrimenti un eccidio senza precedenti – Zabini mostrava almeno la signorilità di non angariarla con tiri troppo scoperti. In buona sostanza, però, faceva sempre in modo di peggiorare in modo tangibile la qualità della sua esistenza, commissionandole lavori tremendamente complessi o estremamente pruriginosi. Ad esempio le era toccato seguire le penose sedici giornate della serrata degli alchimisti, sollevatisi contro le direttive ministeriali inclini ad aumentare la tassazione sugli omuncoli, oppure intervistare Ernie Urto sul tema controverso della sicurezza dei trasporti magici – esperienza che l’aveva portata per un certo numero di mesi a riscoprire l’uso della metropolitana babbana.  
La situazione – se possibile – era peggiorata con il ritorno in società di Draco Malfoy.  
Che la loro relazione rappresentasse una verità storica, Hermione Granger era la prima a dubitare: per cerebrale propensione a eludere illusioni pericolose senz’altro, ancor più per la legittima prudenza con cui era doveroso guardare a una storia dalle premesse complesse come il loro rapporto. Poi era accaduto che quel nobile imbecille l’avesse baciata nel bel mezzo della redazione, e quella serpe di Zabini aveva mangiato la foglia.  
La verità era che Blaise non avesse mai perso la speranza di ottenere da Pansy qualcosa di più di un paio di baci e una fugace occhiata a quello che si mormorava fosse il più bel fondoschiena della società magica, e se tale obiettivo era parso prossimo e raggiungibile finché Malfoy era rimasto fuori dai giochi, come Draco aveva rimesso piede a Londra, l’erede dei Parkinson era parsa accarezzare antiche ambizioni. Anziché porgerle la mano in un’alleanza interessata, nondimeno, Blaise aveva deciso di frustrarle la vita, fosse solo per il gusto di danneggiare una _proprietà_ del rivale di sempre.  
Purtroppo per Blaise, Hermione Granger non era il tipo da accettare scorciatoie e quando Draco – una delle rare sere in cui aveva acconsentito a seguirla nel suo modesto appartamentino, anziché trascinarla nella propria villa di Kensington, indecorosamente lussuosa come tutto quel che riguardava i Malfoy – aveva provato a offrirle il proprio supporto – ovvero usare il proprio nome per oliarle gli ingranaggi della carriera – la cosa più gentile che si fosse concessa era stata metterlo alla porta e intimargli di non farsi vedere sino al giorno in cui Severus Piton non avesse trovato una donna.  
Per sua fortuna l’enormità di quel che aveva detto era stata sufficiente a gettare un velo di ridicolo sull’intero litigio e a pacificarli prima che la situazione degenerasse davvero. Draco, se non altro, non aveva più interferito con la sua carriera, non meno di quanto aveva seguitato a rifilarle stoccate sarcastiche in pubblico, quando erano, per l’infinito umorismo di una strana storia, costretti a recitare il ruolo del lord conservatore e della pennaiola progressista.  
  
“Hai sedici minuti di ritardo, Granger,” aveva detto polemico Blaise Zabini, sollevandosi con recitata lentezza dalla propria scrivania e spolverando qualche pelucco inesistente dalla giacca di tweed confezionata su misura. Il suo naso arrogante, ideale complemento di un fascino che l’età aveva senz’altro accresciuto, sembrava aver quasi fiutato la natura disordinata e al contempo elegiaca delle sue fantasie, perché c’era una scintilla di sarcasmo nei suoi occhi neri.  
“La metropolvere era intasata. All’altezza di Portobello hanno demolito il vecchio camino di raccordo e allora…”  
“Non ti ho chiesto di tratteggiarmi la nuova mappa dei trasporti, anche se sono sicuro che riusciresti a trarre un articolo anche da una simile inezia. Ti ricordo che in questa redazione abbiamo delle scadenze da osservare.”  
Hermione aveva deglutito saliva e insulti, prima di frugare nella propria borsa, trarne un voluminoso plico e sbatterlo senza troppa grazia nelle mani del proprio direttore. “Manda in stampa. Le bozze sono già corrette. Se non ti fidi, puoi anche controllare, ma sono quindicimila battute. Un po’ oltre le tue capacità di lettura, temo.”  
Zabini le aveva regalato un’occhiata ch’era odio puro, prima di darle le spalle e tornare nel proprio ufficio con passo altezzoso.  
Hermione aveva raggiunto la propria postazione con un mezzo sospiro, chiedendosi quale potesse essere il calice che Blaise le avrebbe porto, avvelenandole anche una giornata che minacciava di essere lunghissima. Un piccolo gufo era entrato poco dopo, facendole scivolare in grembo un nutrito cumulo di pergamene. Escluse un paio di missive pubblicitarie, si trattava per lo più di inviti per la serata, visto che lo spettro onnipresente di Voldemort non pareva più annichilire il coraggio della collettività quel tanto che avrebbe importato rinunciare ai riti di Valpurga.  
Hermione si domandava a tratti se fosse rimasta la sola, assieme a Harry, a serbare la memoria dell’orrore che l’Oscuro Signore rappresentava.  
Nelle rare occasioni in cui avevano modo d’incontrarsi – sempre in luoghi poco affollati, poiché la popolarità di Potter non era inferiore a quella di un divo del cinema, né, del resto, minore la sua venustà – il Prescelto le chiedeva sempre di Draco, con un’apprensione che tradiva il disagio di chi, senza averne colpa, né senza saper rinunciare a una simile responsabilità, in qualche modo aveva fallito.  
Harry si era lasciato alle spalle l’adolescente dinoccolato e timido ch’era stato, per divenire l’eroe di un nuovo corso. Piuttosto alto – non come Ron, ma senz’altro una statura di tutto rispetto – trascurato nell’aspetto e nei modi spicci come una perfetta icona del cacciatore, aggiungeva ai lineamenti fini ma volitivi del padre quegli occhi che avevano reso famosa Lily Evans, salvo divenire nel figlio di lei due gemme da lupo. Se avesse dovuto descrivere lo sguardo di Potter – sguardo che non conosceva più il filtro degli occhiali, poiché un paio di lenti a contatto risultava di gran lunga più confacente allo stile di un Auror – Hermione avrebbe senz’altro usato l’aggettivo ‘ _affamato_ ’. Era nei fatti l’espressione di un predatore in caccia, fin troppo pronto a gettarsi su una preda che, tuttavia, seguitava a sfuggirgli.  
Dal giorno in cui era entrato in Accademia, pronto a divenire un Auror leggendario non meno di quanto lo era stato lo sfortunato Frank Paciock – e anzi intenzionato a non emularne sino in fondo la sorte – Harry Potter non aveva conosciuto che un lemma per dare la misura del proprio futuro: _vendetta_.  Quel fine che aveva accarezzato fin dal giorno in cui era morto Cedric – e ancor più quando un nero velo aveva inghiottito Sirius Black – non si era affatto stemperato in anni che non l’avevano reso più prudente e pacato, quanto avevano piuttosto inasprito la misura del suo odio.  
Non c’era seguace dell’Oscuro Signore che non temesse di trovarselo innanzi, perché Harry Potter – ed era voce condivisa – non si faceva scrupoli a scendere allo stesso livello di un Mangiamorte quando c’era da punire. Era freddo e riusciva a essere crudelissimo. Hermione sapeva bene come quella non fosse che l’estrema difesa di un bambino che la storia aveva violentato e che l’amore di Ginny non poteva comunque placare: la verità era che Voldemort li avesse marchiati tutti indistintamente, poiché il teschio che portavano inciso nella carne i suoi seguaci non era nulla in confronto allo spettro della paura con cui la civiltà magica aveva imparato a convivere.  
Quando Hermione Granger pensava a Harry Potter non poteva fare a meno di ricordarlo soprattutto come nell’ultimo giorno di scuola dopo il conseguimento del M.A.G.O.: un adolescente ormai uomo, con lo sguardo fisso a una torre combusta, alla guferia diroccata e alla biblioteca in rovina. Ron gli si era accostato e, dopo aver posto una mano sulla sua spalla, aveva formulato quell’intento che non avrebbero mai dimenticato e per certo li avrebbe uniti per sempre. “Un giorno tutto questo sarà ricostruito. Ma non lo dimenticheremo _._ ”  
Era stato allora che si era anche stretta ai due uomini più importanti della sua adolescenza, confermando che sì, non avrebbero mai cancellato quei giorni finché fossero vissuti, eforse persino oltre. Poi, però, la vita aveva preso di nuovo il sopravvento, precipitandola in un presente che non era né migliore, né peggiore, ma diverso, quello sì.  
Un presente in cui esisteva un amore e aveva un volto esangue e occhi mercuriali.  
Hermione Granger aveva scosso il capo. Tra le dita l’invito di Ginny seguitava a brillare invitante.  
‘ _Sarà una piccola festa, tra vecchi amici. Ci saranno anche Neville e Hannah, Seamus, Dean, forse anche Angelina, Fred e il piccolo Arthur jr. E Harry, ovviamente. Gli ho promesso che se prova a mancare pure stasera, lo lascio una volta per tutte. Ti ho detto che ci saranno Ron e Lavanda? Naturalmente sarebbe invitato anche chi tu sai, ma alla prima uscita delle sue, ti avverto, potrei rispolverare la vecchia e sempre efficace Orcovolante._ ’  
  
Hermione aveva tratto un piccolo sospiro, spiegando le labbra in un sorriso. Ginevra aveva da poco compiuto ventidue anni. La bambina sgraziata, ch’era divenuta una ragazza attraente, era ora una donna affascinante: grandi occhi azzurri dalla determinazione metallica, chiome opulente come fiamme guizzanti contrastavano con il sapore infantile del naso schiacciato, dell’ovale troppo tondo e del tappeto di efelidi che picchiettava la grana candida della sua pelle di rossa. Era soprattutto una personalità fredda e volitiva, di quelle che sole potevano resistere accanto a un eroe come Potter, perché solide nelle risoluzioni e poco inclini a rimuginare.  
Ginny, nei fatti, non si era mai pentita della propria scelta, né lo lasciava intendere nelle troppe notti in cui restava sola, ad attendere con il cuore in gola che Harry rincasasse dopo una battuta pericolosa. Erano una coppia ben assortita e sbilanciata al contempo: potevano litigare in modo furibondo e baciarsi in pubblico con un trasporto che lasciava a tratti persino interdetti. Vivevano dalle parti del Greenwitch village, in una scomoda mansarda che lo zelo di Molly Weasley aveva riempito di confort magici – mentre quello di Arthur, di residuati bellici babbani. In verità avevano poco tempo da trascorrere in casa, perché l’attività di polizia d’entrambi, come pure gli impegni con l’Ordine della Fenice, occupavano il novanta per cento di una vita intensissima.  
Ginevra, che proveniva da una famiglia squisitamente tradizionale, soffriva dello stile zingaresco che aveva assunto la sua esistenza, ma stringeva i denti e mostrava alla vita il proprio sorriso migliore. Hermione si diceva che forse avrebbe dovuto prenderla a esempio: se fosse stata tanto calorosa e spontanea, così generosa nel vivere ogni entusiasmo, forse la sua relazione avrebbe assunto un sapore più dolce e stabile, anziché somigliare all’abbraccio di due naufraghi disperati nel bel mezzo della tempesta.  
La verità era che Hermione non fosse affatto sicura dei sentimenti di Draco; sulla cifra dei propri aveva passato talmente tanto tempo a interrogarsi che non aveva la minima ragione di dubitare, ma Malfoy non le somigliava in nulla: poteva anche darsi che si sentisse legato a una specie di debito eterno, che aveva scelto di espiare con la farsa del sentimento.  
Era più o meno quel che gli gridava in occasione di ogni litigio, ricevendo in cambio il più gelido dei silenzi e assenze tanto prolungate da ferirla con lo spettro dell’abbandono. Aveva un talento speciale per farla sentire in colpa, quello senz’altro, ma non poteva neppure negare che la razionalità a tratti la rendesse soprattutto paranoica.  
E quella sera, ch’era per loro così speciale, chissà se…  
  
“Granger? Potresti fingere di essere almeno presente a te stessa mentre ti parlo?”  
La gelida voce di Zabini l’aveva fatta sobbalzare, procurandole occhiate di divertito sarcasmo da più colleghi, soddisfatti nel vedere come anche la sua perfezione possedesse qualche crepa in cui poteva esser facile incunearsi.  
“D’accordo. Ammetto di essermi distratta. Desideravi?” aveva flautato con il migliore – e più falso – dei propri sorrisi.  
“Ti stavo dicendo che lo scrutinio per l’elezione del nuovo ministro della Magia sarà già completato a questo punto. E sarebbe bene che la nostra inviata di punta smettesse di sognare a occhi aperti e si desse da fare. Non credi?”

 *****

L’aria ferma e tesa odorava di tabacco, cuoio, legno pregiato e ambizione: aromi maschili, per una società che non era mai mutata, al punto che il riflesso che scorgeva a tratti sulle lucide pareti di palissandro poteva essere quello di Abraxas, come  di Lucius Malfoy.  
Invece quell’uomo elegante e pallido, dai sottili capelli d’oro bianco, si chiamava Draco e aveva ventitre anni. Quasi un lustro più del proprio padre, quando era divenuto il lord capostipite di uno dei casati più importanti del mondo magico; sempre troppo poco per un fardello che a tratti era duro sostenere.  
Aveva contratto le dita attorno alla pesante sferetta che conteneva l’atto finale della propria personale partita: mai come in quel momento era stato consapevole dell’enorme potere che poteva concentrarsi in una semplice scelta. Mai come in quel momento aveva maledetto un destino che l’aveva voluto senza qualità a gestirne troppe.  
“E voi, lord Malfoy? Avete già deciso a chi destinare il vostro voto?”  
Parkinson, fresco di un seggio guadagnato – era davvero il caso di dirlo – con anni di impeccabili affari, gli scodinzolava come sempre da presso, immune al ridicolo che poteva rappresentare il vedere uno stimato cinquantenne corteggiare qualcuno che poteva essergli figlio. Pansy aveva molto più stile: poteva persino implorarti senza avere mai l’aria di quella che si stava umiliando.  
“Certamente,” aveva replicato con lo studiato distacco che troppe volte aveva colto ammirato increspare le labbra di Lucius, senza riuscire a reprimere la sottile malinconia che quel nome procurava.  
Sette anni erano trascorsi dal loro ultimo colloquio; quando suo padre l’aveva abbracciato di nuovo, in fin dei conti, la sua anima non era presente perché potesse goderne.  
“E immagino che le vostre simpatie vadano a…”  
“Il voto è un affare strettamente personale, lord Parkinson. E ora, con il vostro permesso…”  
Si era rifugiato nel vestibolo elettorale con tutto il sollievo che poteva nascere da una recuperata solitudine. Era fin troppo consapevole di quel che si aspettavano da lui: che tradisse. Che deponesse la minuscola sferetta nell’urna di Weasley e sposasse il corso progressista come si conveniva a un ragazzetto inesperto e tanto sciocco da innamorarsi del partito peggiore.  
Aveva domandato il soccorso di Severus anche in quel caso, e il nuovo preside di Hogwarts gli aveva reso – come prevedibile – una sentenza impeccabile.  
 _Dovresti essere abbastanza uomo da realizzare cosa appartenga al giorno e cosa appartenga alla notte. Cosa sia del cuore e cosa sia del cervello. Valuta cosa ti conviene senza lasciarti influenzare dall’umore del momento_.  
Arthur Weasley aveva abbracciato la carriera politica fin dalla chiusa della guerra di Hogwarts, il che stava a dire che ne aveva avuta una qualche consapevolezza quasi due anni più tardi. In quei due anni la sua carriera aveva avuto una brusca accelerazione, divenendo quasi pericolosa. Weasley propugnava un’assimilazione più forte tra mondo magico e mondo babbano, pene severissime per gli stregoni che avessero usato le proprie arti per vessare gli uomini, inasprimento della caccia ai seguaci di Voldemort. Non c’era uno solo dei punti di quel programma che non gli procurasse un rigurgito tra il nauseato e l’incredulo.  
Che Weasley fosse un folle era già risaputo. Che trovasse un seguito, però, assai meno scontato.  
Draco Malfoy aveva dischiuso le dita e fatto scivolare la sfera nell’urna di Greengrass, malgrado la consapevolezza che non fosse che un palliativo verso l’inarrestabile accelerazione dei tempi. Un vecchio lord dal solido pedigree non aveva più speranze particolari contro il campione del _nuovo corso_ : quello che aveva dalla sua Harry Potter e persino la penna più linguacciuta della Gazzetta del Profeta.  
Gli era sfuggito un sorriso amaro, eppure velato di dolcezza, poiché era incredibile come finissero sempre con il trovarsi contrapposti lungo la barricata che aveva però intrecciato i loro destini.  
Forse proprio il trentuno ottobre di cinque anni prima _._ Il bacio della Morte e della vita insieme _.  
_ Aveva abbandonato la piccola cabina per tornare a occupare il proprio seggio, sforzandosi di assumere un’espressione che dissuadesse chiunque dal cercare un contatto. Parkinson doveva aver fiutato il suo umore, poiché non aveva tentato un altro assalto. Probabilmente Pansy si sarebbe procurata di recriminare a dovere contro la sua malagrazia al primo party utile della stagione mondana, ma non era nulla che lo impensierisse.  
Lo scrutinio era stato rapido e aveva condotto all’esito che Draco attendeva: Arthur Weasley era il nuovo Ministro della Magia, con una maggioranza schiacciante di preferenze.  
Dopo Scrimgeour e il suo pugno di ferro, Voldemort avrebbe potuto irridere l’ennesima offensiva carica di promesse e martiri volenterosi; Draco Malfoy aveva perso da tempo il desiderio d’essere parte di una storia che non avrebbe mai comunque dimenticato, qualcosa che gli era rimasto dentro, sfigurandolo come una stupida cicatrice non aveva mai davvero segnato Potter.  
Chiunque volesse avviarsi lungo il sentiero dell’orrore e del sacrificio, era il benvenuto, ma non l’avrebbe accompagnato. Per questo era anche vero che non ci fosse un solo giorno in cui non trovasse il modo di litigare con Hermione, che a tratti sembrava proprio la stessa saputella insopportabile di Hogwarts, piena di coraggio e voglia di fare e neppure una briciola di realismo nel dirsi che no, non avevano la minima speranza di farcela.  
Quel pensiero aveva concorso a peggiorare il suo umore, portandolo perciò a considerare l’ipotesi di abbandonare il Parlamento, tornare a Kensington ed evadere buona parte della corrispondenza mondana senz’altro cumulatasi nel mentre.  
Era stato allora che Stubby, elfo domestico di lord Pritchard, gli aveva fatto scivolare in grembo un minuscolo bigliettino, dal contenuto quantomeno sorprendente.  
‘ _Immagino che tu non sia tra i miei elettori, Draco, ma ho bisogno di conferire con te nel mio gabinetto privato. Sarà presente anche Scrimgeour, in qualità di nuovo responsabile del fronte speciale degli Auror_.

*****

Erano le cinque del pomeriggio, ma la nebbia era già alta. Lungo le rive del Tamigi somigliava ora a un velo, ora all’arto spettrale di una creatura oltremondana. Era un punto a suo favore, perché Shacklebolt – sarebbe a dire il suo superiore diretto – non sarebbe mai riuscito a individuarlo dal fumo dell’immancabile sigaretta.  
 _Potter, hai già una taglia sulla testa senza che ti metta d’impegno ad abbreviarti la vita. E averne nove non ti servirà, cretino_.  
Quella litania aveva la persistenza ridicola dell’eco di una strillettera di Molly, ma possedeva anche qualcosa di rassicurante. Erano trascorsi tre anni dalla sua prima missione come Auror: all’epoca era ancora acerbo come funzionario, ma un veterano sul campo di battaglia. Aveva liquidato con uno schiantesimo le due scartine che gli erano state segnalate, chiedendosi se e quando la sorte avrebbe finalmente deciso di concedergli l’opportunità che cercava. Se non ci fosse stato Shackelbolt a coprirgli le spalle, come spettava a ogni supervisore, però, la sua testa sarebbe rotolata nel fango, divelta dalla falce di Travers, ennesima punta di diamante dell’armata di Voldemort.  
Era stata una lezione preziosa, che gli aveva insegnato il valore della sorpresa e dell’umiltà. Da quel momento in poi aveva smesso di pensarsi come il Prescelto per dirsi solo un cacciatore tra tanti. Un cacciatore, però, che aveva ipotecato da tempo le proprie prede, e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di appropriarsene.  
Harry Potter aveva dedicato ai propri genitori e a Silente un M.A.G.O. di cui nessun familiare poteva più gioire, ma aveva promesso a Sirius Black qualcosa di ancora più importante: il riscatto dei Malandrini.  
Dai giorni della guerra di Hogwarts, però, nessun progresso era stato fatto sul fronte del recupero delle horcrux, mentre l’allarme sociale cresceva sotto la scolta della fortissima mimesi del partito di Voldemort. Eppure Harry sapeva anche come ogni perfetto ingranaggio possedesse la propria falla, e suo sarebbe stato il compito d’incunearvi le dita sino a rendere insanabile la ferita.  
Aveva ciccato con indolenza, portando lo sguardo sul selciato irregolare che costeggiava l’ansa del fiume. C’erano voluti sei mesi di pedinamenti e appostamenti quasi quotidiani per ritrovare il bandolo di una matassa che dal passato scivolava sino in Nocturn Alley, e ora il tempo era giunto.  
Aveva riconosciuto Rabastan Lestrange prima ancora che dall’odore stordente di incenso e assenzio – una miscela decadente e cimiteriale – dal passo irregolare, leggermente claudicante. Era rimasto ferito in occasione dell’ultima caccia, quando una pattuglia di Auror aveva stanato un covo di Mangiamorte in un magazzino cadente dei quartieri cockneys _.  
_ In quel frangente, nondimeno, fatta eccezione per Tonks e pochi altri, la fortuna non aveva arriso al bene – come non accadeva quasi mai, e Harry ne era consapevole.  
Aveva schiacciato con forza la cicca contro la balaustra marmorea, prima di far scivolare la mano contro la tasca posteriore dei jeans da lavoro e da battaglia. La bacchetta era al contempo un’esigenza e una rassicurazione, poiché la rapidità d’esecuzione era anche quello che distingueva il fuoriclasse da un volgare accalappiacani. Non che i Mangiamorte fossero qualcosa di meglio, ma Harry aveva imparato a trarre conforto anche da una rassicurazione d’eccellenza.  
“Harry Potter.”  
Aveva portato lo sguardo in basso, contro il proprio avversario. Gli occhi chiari e folli di Rabastan sembravano due laghi desolati e morti: un’espressione degna di un infero o di un annegato, ma priva del tutto di un’umanità che, in fin dei conti, non avrebbe neppure meritato.  
“Hai buona memoria,” aveva replicato, prima di abbandonare la propria postazione per scendere in terra. L’altro ostentava un’espressione di quieta indolenza, annoiata più che rassegnata. “Dunque sembra proprio che tu voglia sfidarmi, _bambino_.”  
Harry gli aveva regalato un sorriso feroce, prima di puntare la bacchetta alla propria tempia e tamburellarla con un’attitudine derisoria. “Valpurga è un buon giorno per morire, non ti sembra? E non sarai tra quelli che torneranno indietro.”  
Rabastan era rimasto immobile per qualche secondo, prima che il suo volto si distorcesse in una posa che conosceva bene, perché era anche così che Harry aveva contemplato la morte. Si era abbassato di scatto, mentre l’Avada Kedavra fendeva la notte ormai incipiente con il suo mortifero strale smeraldo, rialzandosi tuttavia subito dopo e allungandogli un destro che aveva colpito al viso Lestrange con inusitata violenza.  
Era bene che comprendesse da subito come la sua non fosse solo l’ira di un mago, quanto di un uomo, e come uomo e come fattucchiere l’avrebbe ferito e distrutto. Rabastan aveva perso la presa sulla propria bacchetta, ma da antico duellante non aveva concesso all’emozione d’impadronirsi della sua lucida determinazione a resistere e difendersi: scorto un frammento di laterizio scheggiato, l’aveva divelto del tutto con la forza della disperazione e usato quel frammento per colpirlo al viso.  
Harry se n’era avveduto con un tempismo sufficiente a evitare il danno peggiore, ma quel ciottolo puntuto gli aveva tagliato ferocemente lo zigomo, distraendolo. Nei pochi decimi di secondo in cui aveva portato le mani al viso, Lestrange era riuscito a riappropriarsi della propria bacchetta.  
Non per molto, in ogni caso: senza attendere che si voltasse, poiché convinto che la nobiltà non potesse essere spesa per i cani, Harry aveva teso la propria e ruggito una formula che non aveva più usato, né dimenticato.  
 _Sectumsempra_.  
Questa volta, per altro, era certo di non aver usato la preda sbagliata.  
“E soffri troppo poco, per tutto il dolore che hai regalato.”

*****

‘ _Mia adorata Narcissa, vita, cuore e speranza dei miei giorni, ti scrivo oggi come ogni giorno le parole che non posso rivolgerti, i pensieri che non posso dividere, la solitudine che mi spetta e solo è duro sapere di averti imposto.  
La mia vita da eremita e da misantropo non mi pesa, perché il ricordo mantiene vivi i volti della memoria e del cuore. Ma questo è qualcosa che già sai e su cui so bene di non dover spendere parole che spezzerebbero altrimenti solo il naturale flusso dei miei più autentici intenti.  
La verità è che ora ti confesso un crimine: piccolo per la legge degli uomini, atroce e nero per il diritto del cuore.  
Ho preso una decisione che ti coinvolge senza consultarti. Ho deciso della mia vita senza interpellare te, che della mia vita rappresenti il gioiello e il miraggio più bello.  
Era nell’aria un rinnovamento, eppure non sapevo dirmi come e quando l’avrei avvertito. Ad Azkaban un giorno può essere anche intollerabilmente noioso, ti assicuro.  
Eppure il vecchio Scrimgeour mi ha fatto chiamare.  
Non solo: con lui c’era Arthur Weasley.  
La volgarità di quell’omuncolo rosso di pelo non si è smentita in questi anni, ma ha assunto la piacevole sfumatura grottesca che sola sa dare il potere ai parvenu. Sembrava imbarazzato, al punto che tra volto e zazzera faticavo quasi a trovargli un’espressione. Infine ha scoperto le proprie carte, e mi rincresce dire che fosse un’ottima mano.  
Come senz’altro saprai, sono in corso in questi giorni le votazioni per la nomina del nuovo ministro, dopo che il vecchio leone ha chiesto di tornare ai suoi Auror – ho una teoria in merito. E la sua sigla, avrai compreso, è HP.  
Mi rincresce dirlo, ma immaginavo che Weasley sarebbe stato il candidato di punta della maggioranza reale, sicché non mi sono meravigliato che si atteggiasse già a dignitario. Ebbene: cosa mi ha offerto il caro Arthur? Qualcosa che desidero da un lustro più della mia stessa vita, Narcissa, una brama che non ho mai provato prima di un giorno maledetto.  
Confido nel tuo cuore e nella tua intelligenza per essere assolto, Cissy: confido perché sono certo, come me, anche tu sia un poco morta con l’innocenza di nostro figlio.  
Avrò la mia libertà e un’altra catena: un legame chiamato ‘vendetta’.  
Non sarò un lord Malfoy, non sarò neppure più il Lucius che conoscevi: il mio sangue ha già pagato abbastanza.  
Ora è tempo che riprenda le carte e affronti il banco.  
Avrò la mia libertà, purché porti la testa di tua sorella e del mio migliore amico. Un giorno avrei ucciso senza pietà chi, anche celiando, mi avesse prospettato un simile obbrobrio. Ora che ho visto di peggio – ora che ho visto cosa hanno fatto a mio figlio, al mio sangue, a tutta la mia speranza – la voglia di ridere ha lasciato il posto all’ira.  
Alla rassegnazione.  
Alla volontà.  
Ho accettato, Cissy.  
Ora sono un nemico di Voldemort e dei Black. Ora sono un reprobo e un rinnegato. Ora sono solo un padre e, se tu lo vorrai ancora, il tuo uomo. E mai un simile pensiero mi è parso più lieve.  
Questa è una confessione, Narcissa, e una raccomandazione: che Draco non ne sappia nulla. Ora è il nuovo lord Malfoy. Tutto quel che di nobile possiede il mio nome gli appartiene: è l’unica sicurezza possa dargli. È quel che non è bastato a salvarlo, però.  
Rimetterò anche quel debito, e se vivrò abbastanza, forse potrò persino domandare perdono_.’

*****

Aveva atteso come una povera idiota all’angolo di King’s Road per un arco di tempo sufficiente a mettere radici, senza che _qualcuno_ la degnasse appena della propria nobile presenza. Era stata una pessima giornata, scandita da contrattempi, ricordi dolci e dolorosi insieme, un flusso di memorie che ben si adattavano a un giorno in cui morti e vivi avrebbero potuto prendersi a braccetto. Solo il loro amore sembrava fuggire qualsivoglia schema per essere l’ombra più esangue di tutte.  
Avevano un appuntamento e non se n’era ricordato. Dei loro anniversari era forse il più importante di tutti, perché cinque anni prima, sulle labbra di _lui_ , si era persa e ritrovata al contempo. Eppure di quella strana suggestione non restava che nebbia.  
Hermione Granger era salita su un anonimo autobus babbano, confusa a quella gente cui pure era appartenuta, salvo mutare all’improvviso. Sua era una storia di metamorfosi improvvise, colpi di testa e inusitate dolcezze.  
Forse era una metafora della vita stessa.  
Avrebbe inviato un gufo a Ginny, inventando una scusa che suonasse  migliore della paventata solitudine di quella notte: non era disperata, quanto vittima di un disincanto feroce, perché giungeva alla fine di una cupa autoanalisi.  
Tanto più la nebbia si alzava attorno ai suoi passi, quanto più si diradava dai suoi pensieri.  
Forse era il caso di restituirgli la sua libertà. Con Pansy sarebbe stato più felice e più vicino a un ambiente che…  
  
“… _Odio_ , Granger. E se non fossi sempre convinta di possedere la verità su tutto, forse te ne saresti accorta.”  
  
Aveva sollevato il capo sorpresa. Seduta sulle scale del piccolo villino in cui si trovava il suo appartamento, c’era una figura che conosceva bene.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” aveva detto forse con eccessiva secchezza.  
Draco si era alzato, muovendo qualche passo nella sua direzione. Alla luce dei lampioni, la grana pallida della sua pelle risultava quasi spettrale.  
“Prendo freddo. Cosa dovrei fare? Conosco una sola idiota che ama mescolarsi ai babbani!”  
Hermione aveva stirato le labbra in un timido sorriso, senza adontarsi di un’aggressione che rientrava nella ritualità del loro esistere insieme. Si era piuttosto piegata sulle punte e ne aveva sfiorato le labbra con un bacio. Draco non aveva abbassato le palpebre, fissandola con un’intensità che i suoi occhi metallici rendevano quasi minacciosa.  
“Cosa c’è che non và?” aveva sussurrato, stupendosi del tremito spontaneo della sua voce. Malfoy le aveva allora sorriso, affondando le dita nella massa crespa dei suoi capelli e imprigionando la sua bocca nel più sensuale e provocatorio degli atti di forza.  
Hermione si era abbandonata alla carezza della lingua di lui ricambiandola con il trasporto morbido e triste dell’insicurezza e del sollievo. Chiusa e protettiva in un abbraccio serrato, si lasciava però ora dominare e possedere. Senza mai spezzare del tutto in contatto, erano entrati in casa, cercandosi in ogni istante con lo sguardo e con i gesti, senza parole che rompessero un’armonia all’improvviso possibile, poiché non vi erano un Purosangue e una Babbana, ma due ragazzi che riuscivano a volersi bene.  
Malgrado tutto.  
  
Le lenzuola erano fredde e quasi brutte, ma esistevano istanti in cui la vista non soccorreva come altri sensi.  
 _Il tatto.  
_ La pelle serica e glabra di Draco sotto le sue dita. Candida e liscia, da accarezzare, graffiare, stringere. E la lingua di lui contro la sua pelle, a ridisegnare la carta che dall’ombelico portava alla collina del pube o a globi lattei e provocanti.  
 _L’olfatto.  
_ I loro odori che divenivano uno: nostalgia e sesso e sudore e lacrime e bisogno.  
 _Il gusto.  
_ La lingua di Draco esplorava la sua bocca più nascosta, ne suggeva ogni umore e le restituiva il sapore di un orgasmo sulle labbra.  
 _L’udito.  
_ Ansiti spezzati e dolci vezzeggiativi e motteggi fuori luogo e rauchi sussurri.  
  
Le labbra di Draco sfioravano la sua pelle e la riempivano di baci.  
Sentiva il suo desiderio tiepido e il suo odore buono e l’intimità dei loro corpi.  
Sentiva tutto: di punto in bianco era recettiva e viva come non mai.  
Le mani di Draco le massaggiavano i fianchi, risalivano le anche rotonde e poi scendevano di nuovo; facevano l’amore con le sue natiche, corteggiano il suo pube e poi tornavano a stringere la sua vita, quasi fossero un nodo.  
Hermione ne cercava la bocca fragile, perché amava il suo sapore e la sensazione di controllo che le dava sapere che possedevano ora una lingua ch’era solo loro, silenziosa come il vischioso cercarsi oltre la chiostra dei denti, l’ombra e la luce.  
Draco rispondeva alla sua offerta, serrava la stretta e godevano, entrambi, godevano sino a sentire quel dolore che precede l’orgasmo e che somiglia quasi a uno strappo secco.  
Hermione percepì poco a poco la tensione crescere lungo le gambe, raggiungere le dita e consumarla in uno spasmo. Era un arco male incoccato, che si tendeva sotto le spinte di un perverso desiderio.  
C’era un piacere convulso in quel dolore strisciante che camminava lentamente lungo i muscoli tesi. Schiuse le cosce e si inarcò poco a poco, per rendersi accessibile.  
La metafora più usata e abusata nel descrivere il sesso è la guerra: abusata, ma _propria_. Non c’è niente di piacevole nel sesso, a meno che tu non usi l’immaginazione.  
Draco la schiacciava, mentre ne stringeva il collo tra le cosce e si sollevava, poco a poco. Certe acrobazie le riuscivano solo a letto, e andava bene così, perché Hermione Granger era generosa e complessa e inafferrabile se voleva. Hermione Granger non giustificava niente e pretendeva tutto. A ogni costo e sotto ogni condizione.  
Liberò un sospiro che somigliava piuttosto a un rantolo.  
L’amore non ha parole: è un’involuzione vischiosa di grugniti e sussurri sconci e bestemmie. Il sesso è quanto gli dei hanno regalato all’uomo per assicurargli un quotidiano inferno.  
 _Ah_.  
Draco le sfiorava i capezzoli con la bocca, ne mordeva la rosa e poi, via, con la lingua ne leccava i contorni sino a far partire quella puntura di adrenalina che diventava liquida e pastosa.  
Hermione schiuse le labbra e si concesse un mugolio estenuato, solido come se il piacere potesse davvero trasformarsi in una nuvola di vapor d’acqua ed esplodere tutt’intorno.  
Non erano un nodo: erano un fuoco d’artificio.  
“Non ti fermare.”  
Il suo era un singhiozzo soffocato; una preghiera lurida.  
Draco l’assecondava, perché era candido come la notte e trasparente come il peccato. Era bianco come è bianco tutto quello che dà un senso alla vita, perché le aggiunge colori colmando il vuoto spezzato della linea nuda.  
  
La stretta, poco a poco, si fece più lieve. Hermione serrò le palpebre, mentre colava giù qualche lacrima. Draco le raccolse dalla sua guancia per poi baciarla di nuovo.  
La sua bocca morbida sapeva di sale.  
  
   
Hermione Granger aveva abbandonato il capo contro la lucente cascata di platino che vestiva ora di riflessi cangianti l’anonimato del suo letto, mormorando a fior di labbra: “Non vuoi dirmi cosa c’era di sbagliato, prima?”  
E Draco aveva riso, allungandole una spinta polemica e giocosa insieme.  
“Cinque anni fa ci avevi messo più impegno, stupida.”  
Hermione era rimasta in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di sospirare in profondità. “D’accordo. Hai vinto tu. Ho torto anche stavolta.”  
Draco si era volto nella sua direzione. Senza parlare le aveva allontanato i capelli dal viso e deposto un bacio sulla sua fronte.  
“Hai votato Greengrass, vero?”  
“Da cosa l’hai capito?”  
“Sei troppo affettuoso. Vuol dire che hai la coscienza sporca.”  
Draco si era limitato a scuotere il capo, abbandonandosi poi contro di lei. “Tanto ha vinto il tuo Weasley. Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti.”  
Gli aveva accarezzato i capelli. “Neppure tu, credo.”  
Draco non le aveva risposto.  
Solo qualche tempo dopo, nell’oscurità della notte, aveva stretto piano le sue dita e mormorato flebile: “Invece sì. Mio padre lascerà Azkaban. Per colpa sua.”  
Ma Hermione dormiva già profondamente, protetta dalla nebbia rassicurante dell’amore e dei ricordi più dolci.  
   
Nel mentre, dalle parti del Greenwitch village, una rossa dagli occhi metallici medicava cauta l’ennesima ferita dell’uomo che più amava, domandandosi nel profondo se – e quando – sarebbe riuscita a imporsi nel suo cuore con la forza di un’antica cicatrice.

 


End file.
